Artorius Collbrande
Artorius Collbrande (アルトリウス・コールブランド Arutoriusu Kouruburando?) is the main antagonist in Tales of Berseria. He is the head exorcist at the Abbey and considered to be a savior by the populace, as three years ago, he appeared with a large number of malakhim and, with their help, exterminated a large number of daemons that threatened the world. In the village of Aball, he is known under the name "Arthur". It is one of Devil Kazuya's minions. Appearance Artorius appears as a refined man and leader of the Abbey, his attire representing its pristine colors. He wears a long, white and gold coat with an ocean-blue interior, as well as matching pants, gloves, and boots. An extravagant cape mirroring this color motif rests on his right shoulder, bound by a brown belt connected around his torso. He has light, blue-green eyes and long silver hair, which he keeps tied in the back. Personality Artorius used to be a loving man who cares about his family, even though he is not related to them. Upon losing his wife, Celica Crowe, and their unborn child, he has changed into a sociopath who is willing to sacrifice Laphicet Crowe in a ritual for power. He favors the use of reason over emotion as part of his battle tactics, and has used this as the prime teaching for all Exorcists. Background Prior to being known as Artorius Collbrande, his true name is Arthur. He lived in the same village as Velvet and her family, being the husband of Velvet Crowe’s older sister–Celica Crowe. While there, he helps Velvet make ends meet while continuously taking care of his expecting wife. He also inspires both Laphicet and Velvet to become exorcists. During one Scarlet Night however, Celica Crowe was killed through a ritual. This may have marked his road down to ambitiousness and greed for power. On another Scarlet Night, he first saves Velvet from a Blood Wolf. When Velvet returns to find her younger brother, Laphicet Crowe, she finds out that he killed Laphicet and intending to sacrifice him as a reason to save the world. The ritual begins and he attempts to sacrifice Velvet as well. Much to his surprise however, the daemons take to Velvet and nest inside her arm. Realizing that Velvet is a threat, he casts her to Titania, the Prison Island. There, he keeps her imprisoned to keep his plans stable and also to prevent any of the past from foiling his plans. After that event, he becomes famous establishing the head group of the Exorcists, The Abbey, as its leader and acts as the savior to the world. Artorius, merges with Innominat in the final battle before Velvet kills him once and for all. Innominat begins going berserk, and Velvet decides to seal herself away with him, nourishing him with her malevolence while being with the brother she loves. Laphicet becomes Innominat's replacement with the help of Oscar, Teresa, Shigure, and Melchior, reincarnated as the four Empyreans who will serve Laphicet as his lords. Laphicet then transforms into a benevolent dragon and purifies the land of malevolence, at the cost of humans not being able to see the malakim. Magilou records the events of the world in her role as a scribe, while Laphicet renames himself "Maotelus". These events ultimately foreshadow and set the scene for Tales of Zestiria. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Fanon Category:Servants Of Devil Gundam Category:Servants Of Devil Kazuya